Liste de ce que Zell n'a plus le droit de faire
by Thalimnie
Summary: Un p'tit truc qui m'est venu en douce cette aprèm. Grand n'importe quoi. Rating K rien n'a l'horizon, mon capitaine !


**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi et l'idée des listes m'est venue lorsque j'ai lu celles sur les persos de Kingdom Hearts.

**Note :** Je voulais changer un peu de registre par rapport à mon autre fic. (en plus, j'ai pas eu de reviews sur mon nouveau chapitre. u_u Nied est triste.) Parce que ça commençait à devenir pesant et que je voulais faire quelque chose de premier jet. Bon, ben z'avez la le résultat.  
Je ne sais pas si il s'agit d'un bug ou quoque ce soit, mais quand j'ai cliqué sur "new story" pour créer cette histoire, ils m'ont à nouveau demandé de valider le "guideline", alors que je l'avais déjà fait pour ma première fic. Bizarre.

**Genre** : Grand n'importe quoi avec de l'humour ('fin mon humour, donc z'êtes pas obligés de trouver ça drôle.) Allusions au Raijin x Fujin, au Irvine x Selphie, au Zell x fille de la bibliothèque et au Squall x Seifer. (mais vraiment très léger pour la plupart des couples, sauf pour le premier.)

* * *

Liste des choses que Zell ne doit plus faire. Plus jamais :

1) Je ne dois plus emprunter la gunblade de Seifer pour jouer avec. Parce que ça l'énerve.

2) Même si Squall refuse que je prenne la sienne.

3) Parce que Seifer tape très fort quand il est en colère.

4) Et que Squall ne me défendra pas.

5) Soi-disant parce que je l'ai bien mérité.

6) Je ne dois pas non plus piquer celle de Squall.

7) Et peu importe que je la trouve « jolie » parce qu'elle clignote bleue.

8) Parce que Squall en colère est encore plus effrayant que Seifer.

9) Je n'ai pas le droit non plus de vérifier si Quistis est naturellement blonde.

10) Parce qu'elle tape horriblement fort.

11) Et l'excuse « c'est Seifer et Irvine qui m'ont donné l'idée » ne marche pas.

12) Parce que je dois réfléchir par moi-même.

13) Je ne dois pas « emprunter » les pistolets d'Irvine pour jouer au cow-boy.

14) Parce que j'ai l'air ridicule. (dixit Quistis)

15) Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de tuer Seifer en le faisait mourir de rire à cause de mon accoutrement (dixit Selphie)

16) Et parce que de toute façon, Irvine ne sera pas content.

17) Et qu'il connaît plein de mots que même Seifer ignore.

18) Je n'ai pas non plus le droit de jouer avec le fouet de Quistis.

19) Pas plus que celui de dire ce qu'une telle arme révèle sur son orientation sexuelle.

20) Parce que comme dit plus haut, elle me fera très mal.

21) Je ne dois pas non plus emprunter tous les « Non-non » à la bibliothèque.

22) Parce que sinon, Raijin n'aura plus rien à lire.

23) Je ne dois pas non plus faire remarquer que Raijin devient un vrai bisounours avec Fujin.

24) Parce que sinon Fujin va me taper.

25) Et que le seul qui a le droit de dire ça, c'est Seifer.

26) Et je ne peux pas dire que c'est injuste.

27) Car la seule fois où j'ai fait cette erreur, les autres étaient vraiment morts de rire.

28) Je ne dois pas non plus essayer d'enlever le bandeau de Fujin pour voir pourquoi elle est borgne.

29) Que je suis curieux n'excuse pas le fait que c'est totalement suicidaire.

30) Parce que Raijin passe en mode berserk quand on s'en prend à elle.

31) Et que Seifer a même dû lui dire de s'arrêter de me taper.

32) Et que les sermons de Quistis sont vraiment _très _longs.

33) Je ne dois plus jamais dire à Seifer que c'est un traître.

34) Même si je suis en colère à ce moment-là.

35) Parce que le voir dépressif une semaine à cause de ça n'est pas très drôle.

36) Parce que les autres vont aussi m'en vouloir.

37) Et qu'Édéa lorsqu'elle est énervée est encore plus effrayante que Seifer ET Squall réunis.

38) Je ne dois pas non plus lui dire que c'est le chouchou de la gouvernante.

39) Parce que ça l'énerve.

40) Et que ça énerve aussi les autres.

41) Je ne dois pas me moquer de l'attitude d'Irvine avec Selphie.

42) Parce que lui, au moins, il assume ses sentiments.

43) Pas comme un certain punk blond hyperactif envers une fille de la bibliothèque.

44) Surtout que les baffes de Selphie sont douloureuses.

45) La seule personne qui peut surnommer sans se faire tuer Squall « Puberty-boy » ou « Squally-boy » est Seifer.

46) Peu importe que je veuille juste plaisanter.

47) Comme me le fait remarquer Seifer, Squall n'est pas connu pour son sens de l'humour.

48) Faire remarquer à l'épéiste blond que lui non plus n'est pas une bonne idée.

49) Les gunblades sont des objets très coupants et donc dangereux, surtout lorsqu'elles sont maniées par des mains expertes.

50) Ce serait bien que je m'en rappelle la prochaine fois que je voudrais embêter les deux épéistes.

51) Parce que le docteur Kadowaki en a marre de passer son temps à me soigner.

52) Je ne dois pas essayer de m'introduire en douce dans les cuisines pour essayer de piquer des bretzels.

53) Parce que l'excuse « il y en a plus quand je suis à la cafét' » n'est pas valable.

54) Et que le conseil de discipline commence à être à court d'idées de punition.

55) Et que priver les autres de bretzels pour les garder pour moi est indigne d'un Seed. (dixit Quistis.)

56) Et quelques bretzels ne valent pas un sermon de Quistis.

57) Quoique...

58) Je ne dois plus jamais me rendre à l'infirmerie si je ne suis pas malade.

59) Même si c'est pour apporter un colis.

60) Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, ça c'est mal passé.

61) Que j'essaye d'aider ne change rien.

62) Je ne dois pas parier avec Seifer sur quand Raijin et Fujin vont enfin se mettre ensemble.

63) Parce que je vais perdre.

64) Je ne dois pas non plus parier avec Irvine sur ce sujet.

65) Je ne dois parier ni avec Seifer, ni avec Irvine.

66) Sur n'importe quel jeu de hasard.

67) Parce qu'ils gagnent tout le temps.

68) Et je n'ai pas le droit de dire qu'ils trichent.

69) Parce que même si tout le monde le sait, on a jamais réussi à le prouver.

70) Et qu'on peut pas accuser sans preuve.

71) Je dois arrêter de faire du skate dans les couloirs.

72) D'abord parce que c'est interdit.

73) Et que j'ai déjà renversé trois personnes aujourd'hui.

74) Et que Fujin va à nouveau s'énerver contre moi.

75) Et que je préférerais l'éviter.

76) Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que Linoa est une fille à papa.

77) Même si je le pense.

78) Même si tout le monde le pense.

79) Parce qu'après, elle va chialer.

80) Et que ça casse les oreilles à Squall.

81) Et qu'après, c'est sur Seifer qu'il déverse sa mauvaise humeur.

82) Je ne dois pas non plus, après ça, faire remarquer que Seifer boite.

83) Parce que ça l'énerve considérablement.

84) Et qu'il va passer ses nerfs sur moi.

85) Et que j'ai déjà plein de bleus à cause de mes précédentes bêtises.

86) Je dois arrêter de suivre Selphie dans ses plans foireux de couples.

87) Parce que ça finit toujours mal.

88) Surtout pour moi.

89) Car Selphie évite toujours les coups.

90) Parce qu'il paraît qu'un garçon ne doit pas taper sur les filles.

91) Et donc cette règle s'applique à elle et pas à moi.

92) Je dois arrêter de parler la bouche pleine.

93) Parce que c'est dégoûtant.

94) Et que les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que je mange.

95) Je ne dois pas dire à Seifer de penser avant d'agir.

96) Parce qu'il va me répondre que moi aussi je dois penser avant de parler.

97) Car ça m'évitera peut-être de faire des boulettes.

98) Chose pour laquelle je suis particulièrement doué.

99) Je n'ai pas le droit de dire que c'est faux.

100) Parce que tout le monde est d'accord avec Seifer.

101) Je dois arrêter de faire ce genre de listes débiles.

102) Parce que de toute façon je ne les suivrai pas.

Fin.

* * *

Pfiou... Nied commençait à plus avoir d'idées.  
En tout cas, Nied s'est bien marré en écrivant ça.  
Si vous aimez ce genre de trucs, Nied peut continuer. Parce que Nied aime raconter des conneries.  
Nied est une fille bizarre.  
Qui aime les reviews.  
Et qui sera fachée si elle n'en a pas.  
Et dans ce cas, elle viendra vous taper la nuit avec son parapluie vert pomme.

Reviews ?


End file.
